<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Romance that Locked Us Away by SuperShadowSilver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417256">Our Romance that Locked Us Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperShadowSilver/pseuds/SuperShadowSilver'>SuperShadowSilver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creativestory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comedy, Coming of Age, Creativestory - Freeform, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperShadowSilver/pseuds/SuperShadowSilver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A 16-year-old Marianne Anderson, living in Minnesota with her parents and her younger brother, not allowed to date any boys as her parents before they met were once in danger by any teenage lover's they now formally dated when they're once their daughter's age. Marianne's favorite hobby is reading books, watching movies and tv shows about romance, drama, and life as she wanted to become an author when she gets older, and most likely be allowed to date once she's grown up as an adult and moved out of her parents. But until one day, Marianne met a 17-year-old Nicholas Astor, her classmate in her high school. They started to fall in love, despiting the fact Marianne decided to date him, but never wanted to tell her parents about her relationship with Nicholas as they will think he's dangerous. Marianne and Nicholas had keeped their romance a secret that will lock them away forever... It changed Marianne's life forever...</p><p>©SuperShadowSilver</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marianne/Nicholas</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm Marianne Anderson, and I am 16 years old. Well, I... Just turned 16 like a few weeks ago or so... I have long light blonde hair with my one bang on my left side of my head, and I have cerulean eyes. I live in Saint Paul, Minnesota, where I grew up with my parents and my 10-year-old brother Jason. Saint Paul isn't so bad, but everything about it is just... Not normal for me. Well, maybe a tiny bit. I do have alot of good friends (even best friends) at my school, Central High School. I wasn't bullied or anything. Well... I think I have when I was in kindergarten or 1st grade... I don't remember anything about my life at my young age. </p><p>My life with my parents is all normal and stuff along with my little brother, but he sometimes get frustrated and took his anger out on me whenever he did something wrong and involves with me. Believe me; I didn't do anything to Jason at all (on other like all teenage siblings do to their younger siblings either it's teasing, playing around, messing with them, blah blah blah, ugh...). But I love my little brother. I also love my parents. They love me the way I am. </p><p>And here's the fact I want to face to all of you; my parents are strict and worried about what my life will be like when I'm a grown up. They feared what bad things can happen to me when I'm out into the world. They are afraid I'm going to get kidnapped, murdered or abused. My parents told me alot of things when I was young, I even watch any channel news on TV about what happened, like robberies, murder, bad stuff like that. I also learned about it at my freshman year of high school. Since I'm growing older now, they wouldn't worry about me getting murdered or kidnapped as I was learned how to take care of myself as an adult. Here's another fact that I... Particularly wanted to talk about; my mom and dad didn't want me to have any tattoos, any colorful hair dyes and hair cuts, body piercings, makeup or anything. It's not like they would let me when I'm older or until their deaths as they grown as an elderly people, they didn't want me to have and wear those things AT ALL. They would only let me wear shirts, skirts, shorts, boots, heels, jackets, dresses that is appropriate, all other normal clothes. Yep, my parents are extremely strict about my life and my appearance as they would let me out into the world when I'm grown up. They also wouldn't let me go to any expensive stores as they say people will call me a gold digger, hot lady and other bullcrap people would call me. Ugh... </p><p>And here's once more thing: my parents are extremely strict about my romantic relationships with a boy at my age. They are afraid that boys will abuse and do something with me that I shouldn't be doing at my age. You see, my parents has been there long ago as they are my age before they met. My dad did something... not good to his former girlfriend he dated when he was a senior of his high school in Virginia. After what he had done, his parents disowned him and living with my great grandmother, his mom's mother as she now lived in Miami, Florida, the state we would've moved, but my mom's home insurance was way too expensive that we couldn't move to Miami. Yeah... Anyways, my mom was in her junior year in her high school once she lived in Oregon. She was once beaten by her boyfriend at her age. She was almost killed, but luckily survived the beating she's given from he former lover. He got sentenced to a long life in prison and my mom got better and continued her life with her parents, my grandparents until their deaths when she got older. As my parents both moved here in Minnesota after graduating from college as they are young adults, they met at their job at the business office community. They fell in love, and got married. They even took a honeymoon to England, the United Kingdom (U.K.). We all went to London for Christmas vacation like for every 2 years when I was younger and my brother Jason went there with us when he was real little. That's how me and Jason were brought into the world after my parents had a good marriage together. But sometimes, they can get into a fight that involves with me and/or Jason. The fight gets involved with me the most, let's put it that way. And so, they told me not to get into a romantic relationship with any boys as they know and think they're dangerous. They would let me when I'm older.</p><p>But get this; if they know that I got into a romantic relationship at my age right now, and if I had any tattoos, piercings, makeup and any clothing they don't want me to wear, they will disown me OR to never let me out into the world when I'm older ever again. They will always help me around with some stuff when I'm an adult about their house if break their rules. They will allow me to hang out with friends that are boys and girls (well, they'll let me be with boys as we were only friends) and date some guys who are caring and loving to me, but they wouldn't let me out into the world. They wouldn't even will let me wear some short that is sleeveless and showing my midriff and my belly button. Yeah... My parents are odd and strict. Ok, why do I keep saying strict? That's just... Weird. Oh, well...</p><p>I sometimes wonder... Jason was taught about having a romantic relationship with a girl at his age if he was a teenager until years go by and, and he would do the same dad did to his former lover. Jason is also taught about tattoos, piercings and clothes mom and dad will never let him wear. They will disown him as well. I wondered if he didn't get into a relationship at his teenager years, he would go out into the world and become a soccer player he wants to become. He wanted to get married and have lots of children. I began to think that would be a little weird if I were to get married by a man as we are still living at my house with my parents as we won't move out like they will never let me out into the world if I broke their rules about my appearance and romantic relationship at my teenage years. So I decided to trust them and follow their path from any dangers they witnessed at their teenage years.</p><p>During school days, I hang out with my best friend Jane, Olivia, and my other friends (including boys which I am still friends with and NOT get into a romantic relationship with) Joey, Jonathan, Cassie, and Rose. We used to have multiple fun with video games, movies and television series. Even when they come over to my house sometimes during the weekend, we used to play board games like Monopoly and Scramble. We also play video games Joey brought along with his Wii console like Mario Kart Wii (my favorite but suck at it, too), Just Dance, Wii Sports and Wii Fitness. All of the Wii games me and my friends play whenever we hang out. Joey also brings his 3DS, Wii U, Xbox, Playstation 4, and the Nintendo Switch. I don't even own a 3DS or any of the consoles. The truth is; I'm not much of a video game person, but we play ALOT of good Mario, Sonic, Zelda, Just Dance, and Super Smash Bros. games we play, even during the Thanksgiving, winter, and spring breaks.</p><p>My life was doing good after what my parents warned me about dangers of relationships with teenage boys and me dressing like if I'm 25 which I'm not yet. My hobbies are to read romantic, comedy, drama, tragic, angst, fluff, hurt-comfort, and coming of age books, I even read them online on my phone. It's an iPhone 12 my parents got me for my 14th birthday 2 years ago. I have apps to read books with my favorite genres are Wattpad, Fanfiction, Quotev, and Archive of our own. My favorite books are The Fault in our Stars, Revolutionary Road and Romeo and Juliet. I even like reading about life as a human being and how to communicate with alot of good people, and having a romantic relationship with a boy who loves you and cared for you. I even watch movies and television shows that are based on books with romance, drama, and all other genres I like. My favorite ones are the books I love and 1997's Titanic. Leonardo Dicaprio and Kate Winslet are both my favorite actors, they even starred once again together in my favorite romantic drama movie Revolutionary Road as well. Television shows I like are Jane the Virgin and Grey's Anatomy. I love watching romantic movies and shows with romance scenes and drama. My parents didn't mind me watching this stuff as long as I wait till I older and find love one day. </p><p>And for the fact; I decided that I did not want to get into a romantic relationship with any boys at my age as my parents feared that my lover would do something to me. And here's another thing I forgot to mention; if my parents see that I am with a boy I'm not supposed to get into a relationship at my age yet, they would defend me from him and call the police on him as they think my lover has done something bad to me. Yep. And to be frank, my parents are overprotective of me. </p><p>And let me tell you guys what I want to do in my life; I want to become an author. I love writing and reading stories of romance and drama! I took English class for writing a story and to think of main ideas, characters, fiction or non-fiction, predicting the ending and visualizing. My goal was to be careful and not get into any danger like my parents did way back then and to not wear any tattoos, piercings, makeup belly-button shirts, blah blah blah in order to not get disowned and having to be stuck living with my parents all of the time as an adult. And that, I will go to college when I'm 18 and graduation from high school, and graduate college and find an industry to become an author. My parents decided to let me reach that goal as they would love me to become an author. I have to promise them to not break their rules, and that my life will be perfect.</p><p>But...</p><p>My life wasn't the same after I met one of my classmates from my school who were loving and caring to me, and who he fell in love with me. That changed my whole life forever. I made a huge mistake of my life to my parents, but... Somehow... It got me thinking of books I read about romance, and life that... I fell in love with a person I met and knew back. As a 16-year-old girl, I knew the world works of teen romances and other kind of stuff like that after I met one of my classmates. The romance that will lock us away... Forever.</p><p>You want to know what happened? And everything I've been going through as a 16-year-old with my family and my lover that changed my life forever?</p><p>This is where my story begins...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Saturday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marianne Anderson wakes up on a Saturday morning to go grocery shopping with her mother and her younger brother Jason while her dad goes to work at his business. After shopping at Walmart, she had a conversation with her dad about her getting into a romantic relationship with any boys at her age as her parents feared for her life and if she's going to get hurt like when they are her age. In truth, Marianne doesn't really want anyone. She thinked about what her parents say about getting into a romantic relationship with a boy at her age as she read The Fault in Our Stars, where Hazel and Augustus shared their first kiss. Marianne knows she would get disowned and stuck in her old place if she gets into any relationship at her age. She was told she will get into a relationship with any guy when she's an adult. Right now, she doesn't want anyone at her age as she is warned...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, my story begins on a Saturday morning. It was the beginning of November. I was still asleep on my bed. The bed looks kinda old, but doesn't look old to me. It's a white wooden bed. The sheets were pink and white flower patterned, and so were the pillows and blankets.</p><p>I was asleep for awhile, until my alarm went off. My alarm clock is my iPhone. The sound is really, really annoying. I groaned and stretching my arms out, getting up as sun shines down upon my room outside my window. I began to lift my upper body, stretching and yawning, waking up. I dropped my arms to my lap as I slowly beginning to open my eyes. I was tired like if I woke up like an elderly person. I look at my iPhone, sitting in front of my small pink lamp on my small drawer, and I grabbed it to turn off the annoying alarm sound. The time was: 7 o'clock. I turned the sound off and placed it back next on my drawer.</p><p>I removed my blanket from my legs and slowly land on my barefeet to the cold hardwood floor and walked to the bathroom to do my morning routine. Using the toilet, brushing my teeth and brushing my hair is my morning routine always, especially when I am getting ready for school. On Saturdays, and any other days of the week, my morning routine after I wake up by an alarm. ugh.</p><p>"Marianne! Breakfast!" My mother called out to me from downstairs in the kitchen after she cooked breakfast while I was brushing my hair. Me, my mom and Jason will be going to Walmart to get more groceries and all other crap as my dad is getting ready for work.</p><p>"I'll be coming shortly!" I called her back. As I got done brushing my hair, I started to get dressed from my PJ's. I threw on a pink, long sleeved shirt with a rainbow piece sign on it, a long blue jeans, and brown boots, all my clothes from my closet I decided to throw on. I looked in the mirror next to my closet to be sure I look good, and warm since it's November. I looked at my hair and my face, and they both looked the way I wanted them to look. I was all set. I grabbed my phone from the charger and began to leave my room and proceeded down stairs to the dining room to have breakfast. I smelled waffles and heard the sizzling of the sausage that my mom was cooking. My dad is in the bedroom, getting ready for work at his business.</p><p>"You got up quickly as I would expected from every morning." My mom said, pouring the batter of a waffle into the waffle maker. I sighed tiredly.</p><p>"That alarm is really annoying." I replied softly. Ok, I admit; I stay up late sometimes and don't get up in the morning on time. And whenever I get an alarm going off, I was going tired and wanted to go back to sleep. But my mom always wanted me up on time, otherwise, I might get grounded for a week or two. Oh, well. But I didn't stay up till 11 last night, reading a romantic novel, getting through the chapters to catch up.</p><p>"Yeah... It is." Mother said.</p><p>I sighed, and sat down on the table at the dining room as Jason was sitting, playing on his Gameboy while I was going through texts from my friends on my phone.</p><p>"But I'm glad you're up on time, though." My mom commented.</p><p>"I was tired." I replied to her. She chuckled at my words.</p><p>"Yeah, we didn't want you to stay up too late." She said.</p><p>"I was reading a novel last night." I replied, telling the truth I actually stayed up last night.<br/>"Getting through the chapters I need to catch up."</p><p>"Oh, that's nice. Breakfast will be ready soon." My mom added, finishing up the waffles and sausage. A gentle sigh escaped my nose as my mom didn't care if I read a novel last night. The truth is; my parents don't care if I read or watch movies and television shows with romance, they just don't want me to have a boyfriend at my age now until I'm older. Yeah... My parents are strict, but doesn't care if I read or watch something with romance. I was looking at the texts on my phone until mom came into the dining room with two plates of waffles and sausages.</p><p>"Here you go." My mom said, placing each on the table in front of me and Jason. We placed our electronics down and we began to eat. Dad then came out of the bedroom, finishing tying his tie for work.</p><p>"Alright, I'm ready to get that raise." He said, carrying his briefcase.</p><p>"Hey, can you check on your credit score when you get back later tonight?" My mom asked him.</p><p>"Honey, our credit score is fine." My dad told her sternly. "I paid the bills on time every month, stop worrying over the past due. It's NOT past due."</p><p>"Ok. I just want to make sure we had it paid so we-"</p><p>"We are not going to lose the house!" Dad denied, insisting mom to stop worrying over our house. She worries over losing our house and be homeless if the bills aren't payed in time.</p><p>"Yeah, I know that. Our bills are paid, I just want to make sure." Mom told him. Dad sighed in annoyance.</p><p>"Oh, boy... Alright. I'm gonna get going." He said.</p><p>"Alright." Mom cooed as they kissed shortly.</p><p>"Bye guys!" Dad called us before heading to the front door.</p><p>"Bye!" We called back at him before he left.</p><p>Me and Jason continued to eat our breakfast as mom told us in annoyance "Guys, what did I tell you about having your electronics on the table while you guys eat?"</p><p>"Sorry, mom. I was busy playing a game." My little brother apologized. Mom sighed in annoyance with a scoff.</p><p>"I told you several times you guys. No electronics on the table." She said.</p><p>"We are not even using them right now. We just kept eating and-" I managed to say to mom, but she cut me off by telling me and Jason "I know, but you can't have it next to you when theres food. You are going to get crumbs or anything of them and I am not buying new ones for you two. Let me place them by the table at the living room."</p><p>I signed in annoyance with my head shaking slowly as mom took my phone and Jason's Gameboy to the living room and placed them on the table there. We continued to eat. </p><p>A few minutes later after breakfast, we rode all the way to Walmart. Jason was in the back behind me, still playing his Gameboy as I sat on the front while my phone was placed inside my pocket. I looked out at the car window, staring at many stores, buildings, and more cars. The sky was bright blue, and the sun shines down upon us. I kept staring at the window since we left the house to go to the store.</p><p>"How are you doing, Marianne?" Mom asked me with a smile, patted me on the leg.</p><p>I sighed through my nose, not caring as I answered her softly "...Fine."</p><p>Mom sighed. "Well, you gotta tell me other than 'fine'." She told me.</p><p>I sighed through my nose again. "I'm just fine..." I said to her, not even wanting to start an argument.</p><p>"Tsk... Okay." My mom insisted as she continues to drive all the way to the store. I kept staring at the window as Jason continues to play on his Gameboy. </p><p>Until we arrived at Walmart, we got out of the car. Jason still played on his Gameboy. Mom wouldn't let him play on it until the shopping is complete.<br/>"Jason, that Gameboy needs to be in my purse until we are done shopping. Give me it. You'll get it back until we are done." She said to my brother as she took the Gameboy off his hands and putted it in her purse.</p><p>Jason's jaw dropped as he exclaimed "But mom! I haven't beaten the boss yet!"</p><p>"Don't argue with me! You'll get the Gameboy back until we're done shopping." Mom told him sternly.</p><p>"Oh, mom..." My brother complained. We continued to walk all the way to the building. Yep. That's how my Saturdays are here... Well... Probably most of them, I don't know, I guess...</p><p>A few hours later after shopping, we got back into the house as me and mom carried the groceries full of fruits, vegetables, bread, eggs, milk, cereals (Fruit Loops and Cheerios), protein meat, waters and sodas. Jason rushed to his room with his Gameboy without even helping us. </p><p>"Wait, wait! Jason! You have to help us get the-" My mom tried to call him to get his attention, but he slammed the door to play on his Gameboy. Here's another fact: my little brother can be a spoiled brat most often, but he can be matured at some point beyond. Mom sighed and requested me "He never helps us out. Let's get the other groceries." And I did as I was told. Jason never helps get the groceries. I don't know when he is going to start helping us rather than playing his video games all the time.</p><p>Then later till 5 in the evening, Dad came home from work. "Hey honey! I'm home!" He called out to mom, who was cooking chicken, broccoli and rice for dinner tonight while I was sitting at the dining table, texting my friends and seeing how they are doing. I was texting my best friend Jane as she is going to dinner at Applebee's for her grandmother's birthday tomorrow night. I told her to tell her grandmother I said happy birthday to her. I smiled at our text conversation as mom answered to my dad's call "Hey babe. How did the raise go?"</p><p>"Eh, it's going well." Dad answered to her with a smile. "Great." Mom replied.</p><p>"Welp! I am going to check for the supplied files at the office room." My dad said as he walked, proceeding to the office room to check for supplied files from his work. "Alright, babe." Mom said to him.</p><p>"Hey, Marianne." My dad said to my with a smile, and he ruffled my hair. I... Kinda liked him, he sometimes is more stricter than mom. "Hey, dad." I said to him back, looking at him and smiled. He did back and entered the office room. I continued to text Jane, telling her I'll see her in school on Monday. Then I began to text Olivia and see how she's doing.</p><p>An hour later till 6, it was dinner time. We were all eating together as my mom asked dad after biting her chicken "So... How are the supplied files?"</p><p>Dad swallowed his rice as he answered "They're all the mess and spreaded out everywhere, I don't even have the stomach where all those files can be spreaded out that can be messy."</p><p>My mom looked at him with shocked look at the supplied files being a mess. "Well, didn't you try deleting them?" She asked, taking a bite of a broccoli.</p><p>"I would, but they're might be one of them that are important." My dad said, kinda refusing to delete if one of the files are important. I knew my mom and dad would get into a fight. I watched both of my parents talking.</p><p>"Why would people send you supplied files like a slob?"</p><p>"I don't know... I just... Oh, boy... People can't even get the hint why they did that to my computer."</p><p>Mom sighed with a head shaking slowly, and took a sip of her cherry Coke zero. I took a sip of my Sprite.</p><p>"What's going on with you Marianne, huh?" My dad asked with a smile. I shrugged and answered "I was... Doing good, I guess." I took a bite of my rice.</p><p>"Ah! Good." My dad replied, and took a sip of the same soda mom is drinking. Zero and Diet sodas has aspartame, ok? I don't drink them, and I don't like them. I never will like them. I only drink regular sodas, like regular Sprite, Coke and others. Yeah... And it's not like I don't like Zero and Diet sodas, I actually HATED them.</p><p>My mom mumbled to my dad into his ear "Maybe if you wanted her to get to-"</p><p>"Oh, come on! She wouldn't get into any romantic relationship with any boys at her age, right, Marianne?" Dad asked me as everyone at the dining table staring at me. I looked at Jason, dad and mom as they wanted me to know if I would get into a romantic relationship with any boys at my age and get into any danger like they did (except for Jason for me and him weren't born).</p><p>I answered dad "Umm... No..." It was a lie.</p><p>"Alright, good. We don't want anything bad happen to our girl by any boys who would do something to you, right?" He asked me once again.</p><p>"Umm... Sure?" I answered cluelessly.</p><p>Dad quirked his brow at my answer. "'Sure'? You 'sure'? You want to get into a relationship with any boys at your age?" He asked. My eyes widened as I didn't want to argue. I immediately answered correctly "I mean-right!" It was a lie again (probably).</p><p>"Good. Wait till you are an adult, and you'll have a Mr. Right in your life!" He said as he and mom laughed. We continued to eat our dinner.</p><p>A few minutes after, I was reading a novel called "The Fault in Our Stars", the book I was catching up on last night when I stayed up too late. I read where Hazel and Augustus shared their first kiss after arriving at Anne Frank's house in Amsterdam, Netherlands during their trip to meet Peter Van Houten, the author of An Imperial Affliction. </p><p>When I read the first kiss part, it makes me think of what my parents told me about getting into a relationship with a boy at my age. What I told my dad at dinner earlier, that was... Kinda a lie. Well, I didn't want anyone until I'm older. If I get into a relationship now at my age, and my parents found out, they will find a person and place him in jail for no reason if they did or didn't do anything to me that was so terrible. And that my parent's will disown me or never let me out into the world again. My parents feared for my life if they will fear that I will get hurt, or possibly die. They wanted me to have someone as if in a romantic way until I'm an adult.</p><p>I kept staring at the texts of Hazel and Augustus' first kiss in the novel, and thinked about it over and over again...</p><p>...And still... I really didn't want no one...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: Sunday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marianne and her family were ready to go to church to celebrate the connection with God and Jesus. As they arrived and the church priest speaks, Marianne thinks about the bible story Adam and Eve, and compares herself if she has a relationship at her age, her parents would keep her out of the outside world for all of her life, which it will be unfair if she had been married and had children, still living in her parent's house. She thinks about all that and never know if she'll fall in love at her age or as an adult in her future...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday had arrived, and I got up at 7, took a shower, and got dressed into a violet dress. It was a half long sleeved and a medium skirt. I also wore violet slippers that goes with my dress, and I wore silver bead necklace. It had a heart that layed on my chest; it was beautiful. I looked into the mirror near my dresser as I sat close to it in the bathroom, putting on my silver ball gem earrings. The reasons I was dressing up is because me and my family are going to the Sunday morning church. Uh huh, it's every Sunday morning. We go to church every Sunday morning for our reinforcement the higher philosophy and purpose of us and to have space and connect to God. It's our family tradition most likely on Sundays. I mean; every family (well, most of them, not every one of them) has to go to church every Sunday. And we are one of them that goes there.</p><p>After I got dressed, I went downstairs and saw everyone gotten themselves ready for church. We are getting ready to leave.</p><p>"Do I have to wear this suit?" Jacob asked mom in a whine as she adjusted his tie.</p><p>"Yes." Mom answered. "The church only requires people to wear something fancy to respect God in our catholic places."</p><p>Jacob groaned in annoyance as I got to the bottom floor. Mom, dad, and Jacob all looked at me as mom asked "You ready to go, Marianne?"</p><p>"Yeah." I cooed.</p><p>"Alright; everyone's ready to go. Okay, we are on schedule and let's get ahead on!" My dad exclaimed as we left the house.</p><p>We got into the car and rode all the way to church. I thinked of something. My family and I were christians. We believed in God and Jesus. We were all living in a life such as the Christianity. My parents always feared for me as they do not always want me to have a boyfriend at 16. And here's the weird thing that my parents wouldn't let me know; they prayed to God every night that my fate is to not get into any relationships at my age as they will let me when my adulthood begins. They prayed to him that they wanted me and Jacob to have a better life. </p><p>Ugh... They are always being overprotective of me. Especially me! I'm 16 and old enough for those things, but however, I didn't try to argue with my parents of finding love at my age, because I know they would get pretty pissed off and yelling at me or ground me if I tried to argue with them. They wouldn't let me leave the house again for the rest of my life, even as an adult. They would let Jacob move out when he's an adult as long as he does the same to me; not getting into a romantic relationship at his teenage years. I mean; it was unfair, even for me of course. </p><p>As we arrived at church, we sat on our booth like chairs as everyone gathered to sing and celebrate the connection with God and Jesus. The smell of their place... Is just... Not as great as I ever scented in churches. As everyone sat down, the church priest approached to the podium. The organ lady started playing the organ piano. The sound is beautiful and all, and we all opened our books and began to sing the church oath. </p><p>Here's what we sang:</p><p>O, Lord, hear our prayers!<br/>Bless us with your strength and your care for our race.</p><p>O, Lord, we pray for your guidance of your lifeline. </p><p>Give us love and peace.</p><p>O, Lord, you gave us your blessings of our souls! Our Holy spirit shall live in peace.</p><p>O, Lord, guard us from harm, and to keep our world safe and warm.</p><p>We bless you with our love!</p><p>As we are finished, the organ music stopped. We closed our books and looked to the priest. I have a beautiful singing voice, but I couldn't hear my own singing as I heard everyone else's singing.</p><p>The church priest then announced "Welcome, everyone! Thank you all for coming on this fine Sunday. Today, we will celebrate the connection with God and Jesus as we pray for our hope of our own lifeline."</p><p>As he continued talking, I thinked about something. I wasn't paying attention on what the church priest is saying to us. Have you guys heard the bible story Adam and Eve? Where God made two people on Earth, one man and one woman; and the rule was to never eat the apple of Eden. Somehow, Adam and Eve could be possibly lovers after breaking the rule, which is the actual idea (or bribe) from a serpent; and getting kicked out of the garden by God. I began to compare... That if I were Eve, and fell in love with a boy at my age which I'm not supposed to, my parents would get mad and will never let me into the outside world again... And I would never reach my goal of becoming an author. And you know what I think? That would be unnecessary for parents to keep their adult child in their home forever with their married lover and children. It would be unfair, even. My parents made a mistake once with their former lovers, they don't want me and Jacob to do the same. I had these thoughts in my head while the church priest is speaking.</p><p>Then a few hours later, we were riding home. My mom looked at my dad, who was driving. She said to him "So... Tomorrow's payday and-"</p><p>"I know," dad cut her off. "I'm gonna get like... 60 somewhat dollars and-"</p><p>"Didn't they pay you 40 or 20 dollars?"</p><p>"They would've payed me 100 dollars!"</p><p>"No, they wouldn't!"</p><p>I still thinked about what I thinked about at church as my parent's argued about my dad's payday at his job. It's every Monday.</p><p>When we got home, I was finishing up The Fault in Our Stars as mom was cooking lunch, and dad tells her about another payday again. I read where Hazel read Augustus' eulogy he wrote for her to Peter Van Houten before he died from cancer. It was about how much he loved his girl. That is what I wanted to be loved if I had a lover now (instead of not being away from it by my parents). That was the end. I closed the book and looked at my parents talking as lunch was about to be finished soon.</p><p>Then hours went by till the night after dinner. I was in my room, watching Titanic on my TV. My parents don't mind me watching romantic movies and shows, they don't want me to get into a romantic relationship with a boy at my age. I got to the part where Jack and Rose had their first kiss. I thinked about who I will love and be with...</p><p>I thinked... Should I fall in love with any boy at my age, to love and care for if they weren't bad?... Or wait till I'm an adult to find love?</p><p>And the truth is... I'll never know...</p><p>...And I don't think I ever will know until my future...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>